


When God Closes a Door, Be Careful What You Do Next

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets shut in the bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Friday drabble challenge of the life in 1973 com on LJ.
> 
> The prompt was Cliché: When God closes a door, He opens a window.

Sam Tyler wondered whether the day could get any worse.  There was a problem with the heating in his flat, so he currently had no hot water.  Which was why when a chase after a suspect had left him cold, wet and very muddy he’d decided to use the spare key to Gene’s house and have a shower.  He’d left his muddy clothes outside the back door, gone into the bathroom to shower and then the lock had got stuck.  Nothing daunted he decided to climb out of the window onto the garage roof.  Cue the arrival of his DCI.

 

Gene was surprised to see the legs and bum of his DI sticking out of his bathroom window.  He watched as the rest of the naked body wriggled through the gap and scrabbled down to the garage roof.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Gladys?  And how do you propose getting down from there?”

Gene smirked as Sam jumped at hearing his voice and tried ineffectively to cover himself with his hands.

“I’ll get the ladder,” he added.  “Don’t go anywhere.”

He propped the ladder up and Sam climbed down, feeling grateful that camera phones hadn’t been invented.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame basaltgrrl!

Gene led the way to the back door, which he held open for Sam to go through, making sure he had a good look at the inspector’s arse as he did so.  Sam felt himself starting to blush as he muttered something about going to find a towel. 

“No, wait here,” Gene said.  “I’ll get you one.”  He walked all the way round the younger man before heading upstairs.

Sam wondered whether it was possible to die of embarrassment and decided that he wouldn’t mind if it was.

And then he heard Gene call out “I’ve had a better idea.”


End file.
